


When No One Was Looking

by captainamergirl



Category: Private Practice
Genre: AU Season 1, Addisam Forever and Ever and Ever, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Addison and Sam's secret past revealed … and how it affects their future. AR Season 1.





	When No One Was Looking

**Author's Note:**

> This concept has likely been used many times, but I wanted to try to put my own spin on it. It takes place sometime in a slightly AR Season 1, and then moves forward in its own direction. I still love Addisam more than words can say! I truly hope you all enjoy this; truly I do! And remember, feedback is love!

**Chapter 1**   
  
Naomi looked at Addison who was fidgeting in the over-stuffed chair in Naomi's office. "Will you stop moving around? It's highly distracting," Naomi said. "I hate to use this trite phraseology but do you have ants in your pants or something? For god's sake, sit still. The partners will learn to accept that you're here, okay? Don't worry about that. Wait until Sam hears, he's going to be so -"  
  
"Sam saw me naked!" Addison suddenly blurted out and immediately she regretted it, slamming a hand over her mouth. She never spoke without thinking, everything she did now was methodical, and practiced, and well-rehearsed. It had been that way for years.  
  
Naomi's eyes grew wide in surprise. And anger. _"Excuse me?_ My ex-husband saw you naked?"  
  
Addison nodded. "It's not how it sounds, Nae. It was an accident. You insisted I buy the house next to his, remember? Well, I woke up this morning with the sudden need to dance my ass off. So I did. And the blinds weren't closed and -"  
  
"Ohmigod. Sam actually saw -- _everything?"_ Naomi asked, wrinkling her nose. She looked at her watch, not seeming as angry anymore. "No wonder he's late. He's probably trying to recover from the shock of it all. But, thank god, you and Sam have never seen each other as remotely attractive before so I don't have to worry about anything."  
  
Addison nodded. "Right. Thank god..."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
_**Years earlier...** _  
  
_He found her sitting by the huge fountain in front of the library. She was stooped over the side of it, dragging a finger through the placid water which for once was clear and not full of soap and bubbles as was a favorite prank of the underclassmen here at Columbia. He should have known she'd be there. She had told him once that she loved the water, even if it was just water in a small fountain. She had told him that water was one of the few good memories she associated with her father, whom she called The Captain. He remembered how she said the Captain used to take her out on his sailboat every once a while when she was a little girl and it had been daddy and daughter day and it was the closest they ever came to having a real relationship._  
  
_He stood watching for her a long moment as her wavy hair cascaded down her back and shoulders. She looked every bit the Amazonian Goddess he liked to tease her that she was; which of course, she always scoffed at. She had never thought of herself as beautiful. At least not as long as they had known each other. Which was almost four years now. They would be graduating come spring and heading off in their separate directions, destined to only bump into each other now and again when she and Naomi got together. She was headed for the East Coast and he was moving to the West Coast with Naomi. Whenever he got around to actually popping the question to Naomi, that is. They lived off-campus together, they were pretty much as close as two people could be, and he had yet to 'put a ring on it' though Naomi was dropping hints left and right that she was ready to be a Bennett. She normally would have just have spit that right out, but he supposed she didn't want to push him in this case. She wanted him to come to the conclusion on his own that they belonged together._  
  
_And he knew they belonged together. He and Naomi were an ever-bickering, but well-matched set. Same as Addison and Derek were equals in every way that counted._  
  
_She looked up then, seeming to feel his eyes on her even in the near-darkness. "Sam," she said quietly. "Hey."_  
  
_"Hi," he said, slowly moving over to her. "What are you doing out here by yourself? You're supposed to be getting ready for your engagement party. It starts in -" he looked at his watch - "twenty minutes and Naomi is freaking out, worried you're going to ruin her party. Yes, **her** party," he chuckled. "It's your engagement party, but she's the maid of honor and she's hosting it, so it's all hers now."_  
  
_Addison smiled. "Yes, I know how Nae can be," she said. She patted the dry spot beside her. "But I'm already dressed and ready so ... So I just have to actually get up and go."_  
  
_Sam dropped down beside her, noting the way her black slip dress hugged every curve of her willowy frame. He turned away for a moment. "You're ready to go, so why aren't you already at our apartment?"_  
  
_"I guess Nae sent you, huh?" Addison guessed. She sounded somehow saddened by the idea._  
  
_"No. I told her I'd look for you. She was freaking out but -" he turned to look at her now -"I wanted to come. I wanted to see for myself that you were okay."_  
  
_Addison chuckled though the laughter sounded hollow and forced to him. "I'm okay. I'm great. I'm going to be Mrs. Derek Shepherd soon. Actually Mrs. Derek Forbes Montgomery Shepherd."_  
  
_"That's one long name," he said with a little smile. "Imagine when you tack on your credentials after we graduate soon. It's going to be a mouthful." He turned away for a moment; a long moment in which he tried not to feel the cool fabric of her dress brushing his skin or feel the scent of her expensive lilac perfume tingling his nostrils. He finally he turned back to face her. "So if you're okay, why do you look so damn miserable right now?"_  
  
_Addison sniffed. "How is it you know me so well, Sam?" She asked. "We don't see each other very often without Naomi and Derek around, but sometimes I feel like you know me better than anyone."_  
  
_Sam nodded. "I am just a good guesser."_  
  
_"No, just amazing. Period. A truly amazing man." Her fingers suddenly brushed his arm and he stiffened. They were headed into dangerous territory; he knew it. And he was going to stop it. He was. Just one kiss. Just one time he wanted to brush her lips with his own; feel his fingers tangled in her impossibly soft auburn hair, and feel what it meant to really be close to Addison Montgomery. He wanted to pretend even for a second that they were just two people who were incredibly attracted to each other and could give into their feelings without hurting anyone. He wanted to pretend she wasn't Derek's Addison and he wasn't Naomi's Sam and they all weren't supposed to be the best of friends._  
  
_Her hand tightened on his arm and he turned to her. The campus was almost empty with Thanksgiving break only two days away. He could do this; he could have her for a moment. Just a moment._  
  
_**"Sam,"** she whispered. Her breath was warm against his cheek. He instinctively threaded his fingers in her hair and it was even somehow softer than he had even imagined._  
  
_"Addison," he said. "We shouldn't -"_  
  
_But he wanted to and he could see somewhere in the depths of her coral eyes that she wanted this as well. Even just for a second._  
  
_His breath hitched for a moment, all rational thought fled, and all he could do was **feel.** He moved closer to her, slowly nudged his full lips up against her even fuller ones. She tasted sinful. And sweet. She tasted like **Addison,** as strange as that thought was to him. Everything about her was so ... Addison, so uniquely her; and he loved it._  
  
_He felt her tremble slightly as his hand came to rest on the small of her back and he pulled her still closer. Her tongue nudged at the seam of his lips and he let her slip the tip inside before he reciprocated. He could feel himself letting go, giving into what he had wanted to do for so damn long._  
  
_**And then his beeper rang.** He was one of the few who still sported one of the gadgets in these parts and he suddenly wished he had thought to leave it behind. But it jolted him out of his reverie that he could really have this beautiful woman -- this beautiful, amazing woman, who in reality was not his to have._  
  
_He jumped away from Addison like she had burned him. She looked hurt for a moment before she pulled away too. Sam's hand shook as he pulled the beeper from the hip pocket of his jeans. "Naomi," he said reading the number. "She's gotta be wondering if we're ever coming back..."_  
  
_Addison nodded. "I bet she is. We should go," she said. She stood and straightened her dress. "Derek will already be there too and I don't want them to suspect..."_  
  
_"Yeah," Sam murmured. He stood too and then suddenly she was standing in front of him again and he was sure she was going to kiss him, but instead she brushed her fingers briefly across his lips. "My lipstick. You had my lipstick on you. The evidence of what we -" She sighed and stepped away from him. "It's alright though. Honestly, it's okay. We got it out of our systems and now I can marry Derek and you can marry my best friend and make her happier than **I** ever had the right to be."_  
  
_He sighed and watched her hurry away. She was gone already. Somewhere he could never hope to reach her._  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"Dammit, Addison, first you were fidgeting; now you are daydreaming," Naomi's voice cut through Addison's reverie. Her _memory._ "What has gotten into you today?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm nervous, I suppose. What if Sam doesn't want me here? I mean ... No one else seems to want me here so ..."  
  
Naomi sighed. "Sam and everyone will learn to accept it, Addison. They will all come to love you the way I do, fidgeting, daydreaming, and all... Now come on, let me show you to your new office."  
  
Addison was second guessing this decision big-time already but she nodded and followed Naomi to the door of her office. Just as they opened it, Naomi nearly got a fist in her face. Sam was standing there. He had been about to knock and now his hand dropped awkwardly to his side as his eyes settled on Addison. He was looking at her as if he was really seeing her for the first time in years.  
  
_"Addison,"_ he said quietly. He sighed and turned to look at Naomi who was glaring at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to open the door. I didn't expect Addison to be here, or -"  
  
His voice trailed off as they all stared at each other awkwardly.


End file.
